


Love Me Harder

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Soft smut? Soft smut.





	Love Me Harder

Ryoken keeps Yusaku pinned to the bed, his knee slipped between Yusaku’s thighs.  Ryoken’s hand holds Yusaku’s shoulder down into the mattress, keeping him there so that Ryoken can freely kiss and nibble at Yusaku’s neck.

 

“Ryoken.”  Yusaku mumbles, his breathing so unsteady that it’s borderline embarrassing.

 

“Mm?”  Ryoken barely answers, his lips are too busy to speak.  

 

Yusaku doesn’t say anything.  His long silence snaps Ryoken out of his daze so he pulls back to look Yusaku in the face.

 

“What?”  Ryoken asks.  “What is it?”

 

Yusaku blushes, his face cycling through several shades of pink and red.  “I love you.” He mumbles quietly, as if it’s some deep, dark secret that Ryoken had not already known.

 

Ryoken smiles.  “I love you too.”

 

Yusaku’s blush deepens and he quickly covers his eyes with his arm.

 

“Hey.”  Ryoken complains.  “Don’t hide your eyes.  I love those too.”

 

“Shut up.”  Yusaku mumbles.

 

“Come on.”  Ryoken starts to persuade.  His voice drops lower, taking on a deeper and more sultry tone.  “What’s the point of making you come if I can’t even see your face when you do?”

 

Ryoken watches Yusaku squirm as his words sink in.  “Fine.” Yusaku mumbles. “I’ll do anything you want.”

 

Ryoken smirks.  “Oh? Anything?”

 

Yusaku nods.

 

“Then just lay back and enjoy yourself.  That’s all I want.” Ryoken commands. “Oh and… you can scream my name when you come, too.”

 

Ryoken lets his knee slide further up Yusaku’s thighs until he reaches Yusaku’s most tender spots.  Yusaku lets out a small, but still noticeable, yelp.

 

Ryoken’s smirk widens.  “Did that feel good?” He asks.

 

He lets his hand slide down to rub against the front of Yusaku’s pants.  He does this for a little while, just enough time to make Yusaku groan, before he slips his hand into Yusaku’s pants.  He runs his fingers over Yusaku’s skin, tempting and teasing him with every stroke.

 

Yusaku grips his fingers into Ryoken’s sleeve, making it hard for Ryoken to move his arm anymore.

 

“I can’t.”  Yusaku mumbles, his grip tightening.  “It’s too much.”

 

“I can stop.”  Ryoken suggests.

 

“No, don’t.”  Yusaku quickly backtracks.  “Don’t stop.”

 

Ryoken smirks again, freeing his arm from Yusaku’s grip so that he can rub Yusaku even harder.

 

Yusaku gasps, trying to catch his breath.  Ryoken won’t let him, though. He leans in to kiss Yusaku with a force so strong that it sends Yusaku into a quiet daze.

 

“Ryoken.”  Yusaku whispers his lover’s name quietly when Ryoken finally pulls away to let him breathe again.

 

“Say it louder for me.”  Ryoken encourages. “Please.”

 

Yusaku does, he says it louder and louder.  He gets rewarded each time with a harder kiss.  They’ll both be bruised in the morning at this rate.  

 

Yusaku tries to cover his eyes again but Ryoken catches his arm and holds it over Yusaku’s head.  “I’m going in.” He warns. “Are you ready?”

 

Yusaku nods and happily allows Ryoken to pull his pants away.  Ryoken slips a few fingers into Yusaku first, stretching Yusaku so that this time won’t hurt as much as the last time had.

 

Yusaku has to choke back a loud moan as Ryoken slides into him.  Tears form in the corners of his eyes as his body tries to cope with the sudden intensity of pleasure.

 

Yusaku curses under his breath.  “Ryoken.” He calls his lover’s name again.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  Ryoken smiles. He looks so genuinely happy that Yusaku loses it.  All the physical pleasure Ryoken makes him feel is wonderful and beautiful but all of that combined with those four simple words…  Yusaku can’t hold it in anymore.

 

When he comes, he screams Ryoken’s name like he promises.  Ryoken can’t help but laugh. “Want to try for a second time?”  He asks, his voice gentle and soft.

 

All Yusaku can manage is a little nod.  “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> S'up. I've been having an "internal crisis" lately. (Wow, is that a new thing? Nope!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my bad writing.


End file.
